Ladies Night
by Dolium-Praedonum
Summary: Bars are a strange and wonderful place. Is that a karaoke machine? 3 part AU Slash.
1. Part 1

Happy very late femslash February! At this rate I'm hoping I'll turn out more than just one fic a year... Parts 2 & 3 will be up within the week. Enjoy.

Huge and very special thanks to GoodMorningFlower who wadded through my grammatical errors and worked through all the kinks with me.

* * *

Wrist cocked sideways, thumb in the air, index finger taking out unsuspecting specimens of the opposing gender. She had her elbow on the bar, cheek resting on the knuckles of her other hand and long blonde hair had spilled onto the counter off her chest.

Half her finger-gun victims were probably scamming on the women they were currently enjoying drinks with.

Probably more than half.

It was a fairly small establishment, with just the right amount of buzz and an edgy style. No loud groups of early twenty-somethings, though several clusters of people generated amiable and lively chatter around circular tables with insensibly tall chairs. The solid black and gray walls gave way to red motif of the sparsely populated dance floor. The music wasn't bad either, if she wasn't in such a foul mood, she might've considered dancing. Not that alt. rock was all that fabulous to dance to, but it was her favorite.

However, a foul mood she _was_ in thanks to the cheating sonofabitch she had just wasted eight months on. It had only been a week without him, and while her life felt lighter, she was still hurt and angry and _definitely _wasn't looking forward to paying next months rent alone. She sighed and glared at the Karaoke station in the corner by the dance floor, thanking her lucky stars it was unused. Karaoke drew crowds and right now, she hated those.

She probably looked psychotic, killing off every man in the room with her finger-gun, so she put it down and instead twirled it around her blond tresses.

"You don't look happy, honey."

Ino looked up from her focused hair-fiddling at one of the bartenders. She was tall with bright eyes and a nametag tucked in to her black v-neck that said 'Temari'.

"I've seen better days." She answered truthfully.

Temari clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Well girlie, its ladies night so whatever you want, half price as standard and lemme know if there is a song your heart desires, just to see ya smile."

Ino did smile at that. "Thank you." She had forgotten that Thursdays were ladies night. Usually, she just had beer, but deciding to treat herself she replied, "I'll have a long island iced tea for me and another for someone I'm meeting."

Temari nodded and snagged a couple bottles from the shelf behind her.

"And," Ino added tentatively, "Do you have anything by Spinnerette?"

The bartender gave her a cheeky grin. "I like you. You can pick the next song too. I'm Temari, what's your name sugar?"

"Ino." Pleased, Ino watched the drinks being prepared. As they were placed before her, the music faded and Temari fiddled with an MP3 player before the harsh vocalist could be heard over the speakers in the bar.

'_C-c-come babe, I never needed you so bad,_'

She didn't notice the man sauntering up to the bar till it was too late.

"Hey beautiful," he began.

'_You were born on a full moon, but baby, I'm the only one howlin_.'

Mood instantly soured, Ino closed her eyes.

"Where have _you _been all my life?" He continued.

Ino raised her gaze to the ceiling. "Hiding from you."

To her frustration, the man she had yet to actually make eye contact with laughed.

"You know, I think that dress is terrible, why don't you take it off? I've got something more fitting to a woman like you at my place, if you're interested."

Ino glanced at the bartender, who was watching the situation closely with an fiercely hateful look. Finally Ino faced her annoyance. He was fairly lean, early to mid twenties. He was dressed in a suit and tie but he did have a bit of gray in the stubble around his cheeks and chin. Quickly assessing, she decided the rampant sexism, age and suit/scruff combination was suggestive that he was successful but just barely. Perfect time to take him down a peg.

She gave him a dramatic look up and down before leaning in slightly. "You know….I happen to think a _body bag _would be much more fitting for a man like you. I can help you into one, if you're 'interested'."

He blinked slowly at her, as if he was wondering if he had misheard.

Temari leaned an elbow on the bar in front of the intruder, "Hey sweets, its alright. I've seen more strikeouts than you could imagine. Now I'll keep you safe if you want to hang around long enough for a drink to wash down all that shame and sexism. But I gotta let you know her girlfriend's gonna come back from the bathroom any minute and she's a little," Temari cupped a hand around her mouth for emphasis, "_Possessive,_ if ya know what I mean."

"Um...No. I'm just...I gotta go." He mumbled a nervous goodbye and briskly walked towards the door.

"Come back when you learn some respect!" she called, cackling laughter following him as he stiffly exited the building. She pushed the drinks toward Ino with another cheeky smile. "I love those college types. Can't think with the right head long enough to save themselves the embarrassment of getting rejected. Hope that joke didn't bother you, and that was a great line, by the way. You must be a pretty quick thinker."

Ino took a long sip of her tea. "Not really, my girl friends and I used to practice shutting down pick up lines on each other." She snorted, "We must have been sixteen. But who knew, it ended up coming in handy. That was pretty forward, the way you...kicked him out. Is the owner feminist or something?"

Temari pulled out a bottle of vodka a poured a double. "Hmm, I couldn't say. The owner's my brother though. He had me come back from where I was MMA training in Phoenix to help him run this place with the promise of free drinks and free reign."

"Wow, MMA? I'd heard there was a pretty good crowd for it there but that's seriously cool." Ino paused, "You must have had your share of jerks like that; what's the worst pickup line you've ever got?"

She smirked and considered, her teal eyes playfully flicking upwards in thought as she sipped her drink. "Well...male or female?"

Ino frowned. "I guess I hadn't considered. Lets stick with male; I don't really have anything against women."

Temari winked. "Yet."

"Yet," Ino chuckled.

"From a guy...it must have been...'Do you know CPR? 'Cause you take my breath away'. It was like it was right out of a shitty 80s dating guide."

"Ugh! Do _not_ resuscitate."

Temari slapped the table and laughed so hard it drew attention from nearly everyone in the bar. "You're fuckin _funny_; next drink is on me."

Ino tried to keep the color from her cheeks as she said, "I'm serious! How many times do you think that _actually_ works? Say, out of a hundred."

"The pick up line?"

Ino facepalmed, "No, CPR!"

Temari gave it some thought, "Probably...seventy? No, lower than that. I wanna say sixty, but from the look you're giving me I'll wager...twenty."

"And _what_ would you wager?" Ino asked, surprising herself at the unintended innuendo.

Temari laughed loudly, "Nothing to you! I'm clearly wrong. So tell me," she leaned forward again, her chest brushing the bar. "What do the stats say?"

Ino held up two fingers as she sipped her drink.

"Wait, twenty percent? So I was right?"

Ino was about the shake her head but was interrupted when a lovely young woman rushed into the dimly lit building. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion; the same soft pink color of her damp hair. She fussed at the bottom of her charcoal gray button up dress as she hurried to her friend at the bar.

"Sakura!" Ino stood to embrace her long time friend.

"Hey!" she said as she kissed her cheek. She pulled back to look at Inos' face, keeping their hips together and a hand on her forearm. "Sweetie you look great. I love you, you're gorgeous, and you're going to have to tell me who does your eyebrows. That _jackass _doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Ino laughed, her conversation with Temari having distracted her entirely from the unfaithful ass she had called her friend to discuss in the first place. She sat back down but her friend remained standing.

"I must have ran three blocks in that rain; the foot traffic was so bad the cabby couldn't get any closer. Gosh I'm thirsty, is this your water?" But before Ino could stop her, Sakura was already taking a sip, and choked on it. Through her fit of coughing she managed to get out, "Damn Ino, when did you start drinking straight vodka? Party!"

Ino could barely contain her amusement. "Actually, that's Temari's."

As she gestured to the bartender, Sakura's mouth fell open. "Eh?! I'm so sorry! Ino usually has a water with her drinks, I'm such an ass!"

Looking pleased, Temari turned to Ino, "I can see why you don't have anything against women."

Sakura had her head in her hand. "That is just like me, isn't it? Walk in on a nice conversation with your new friend and make an ass of the situation. I'm so sorry. But, I do need to pee before I make this worse by wetting myself. Well," she gestured at her damp clothes. "More than I've been wet already. Be right back!"

After Sakura had excused herself with an embarrassed smile, Ino cocked her head towards Temari, "What did you mean?"

Temari shrugged. "She's damn sweet to you. And pretty cute when she's flustered, too."

"I guess I've never noticed," Ino chuckled. "We've been friends since grade 1."

Temari made an impressed sound before leaning forward again. "So, was I right?"

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty percent!"

"Oh god, no. _Two_ percent."

Temari's mouth fell open. "No! You're messing with me."

Ino shook her head playfully, tossing her ponytail in the process. "Nope. Only two percent recover fully."

"Wait, that's recover 'fully'," Temari smirked, "What does everyone else have? Bruised boobs? Issues with-"

"Broken ribs, hemorrhaging, lung collapse and a potential vegetative state."

Temari blanched and pulled from the bar. "No shit!"

Ino nodded.

"How do you know all this? Are you a medical student?"

Ino laughed, "No, well, yes, but NPR did a whole thing on it a few months ago. You could probably find it if you wanted to. That one's the doctor." Ino jerked a thumb casually in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Who's a doctor?"

Ino turned to see her friend looking much more dry than when she left. "Apparently you are." Temari clicked her tongue approval, looking her up and down again.

Sakura scoffed. "I'm not quite there yet. Still just an RN."

Ino shrugged and sipped her drink again. "Close enough."

Temari wiped absently at a stain on the bar . "Ino here was just telling me how wrong I was about CPR."

Sakura laughed good naturedly. "Still Ino? That broadcast was so long ago!"

Ino pouted, "Don't make fun of me! That really changed my perspective on things!"

"You know, now that I think about it, how is it that I could have been so wrong about CPR?"

"Bad television."

Ino and Temari looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura stole a sip from Ino's drink ("_Hey! You're drink is __right there_!"), "Bad TV. Think of all those stupid cop shows and hospital dramas that are constantly using CPR, with a success rate of almost 100%. Its ridiculous and false, one of many such examples. So how did you manage to bring up CPR, Ino?"

Temari was the one who laughed. "I think I did, actually."

Ino shared the story with her, and Sakura laughed.

Temari leaned forward on the bar again, looking amused. "So tell me ladies, do you have a go-to rejection line? One that works at least most of the time."

Sakura pondered the question, but Ino smiled. "Absolutely!"

That earned her a curious glance from Sakura. "I didn't know that!"

Ino nodded, pleased with herself. "Its really simple and you can pretty much use it at any point in the conversation. All you have to do is tell them 'That's the _creepiest_ thing I've ever heard.'" She folded her hands on the bar. "Boom, conversation over."

Temari looked dubiously at her. "I don't know...that really works?"

Ino nodded seriously, "Oh totally! Nobody wants to be told they're creepy. That word is like penis repellent."

"No way! You'll have to show me sometime!"

"It would be my pleasure." With her right hand Ino finished her drink and with her left she tossed her hair back. She smiled warmly, relaxing into the feeling of the buzz. She rested one dainty white cheek in the palm of her hand and playfully pulled at the edge of Sakura's dress. "Whaddya say pretty lady, is it time to switch to wine?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "I didn't realize it was going to be that kind of night."

Ino just laughed, "I'll call the girls!" She stepped away to make her phone calls.

"Did I hear that you ladies need some wine?" Temari asked, sliding a list of the house selection towards Sakura.

Sakura turned to her with a dubious look. "Wine is Ino's dancing juice. Do you have any sweet red? Great, two glasses." Ino waved her hand at Sakura from across the bar. "Oh, make it three. No, four."

Temari winked, "Sure thing sweetie."

Ino swaggered back to the bar, wrapping her arm around Sakura in a half hug. "Hinata _and _Tenten were with Neji, studying at the 12th Avenue cafe, so they'll be here really soon."

"Neji too?"

Ino waved a hand, "Oh no, no. This is girls night."

"Ladies night." Temari chimed in with a wink. "Here's the wine."

Sakura gave Ino a singular look, "So, I'm gonna sound super gay when I say this but I don't care; Tenten has a _great_ body.

"HA! With as many years as she spent on the track team, she _better _have a great body! I think she'd be pissed if she didn't."

Sakura groaned. "I think _I'd _be pissed if she didn't."

"...Wow."

Sakura looked sheepishly over at her friend. "Ahem. I'm just kidding. Its just...she's so muscular! You've got to appreciate it. Its like if women played football, we'd check out their muscles too!"

"Women DO play football, "Temari pointed out. "Its called-"

"Powderpuff?" Ino interjected with enthusiasm.

"No," Temari said with a bemused expression, "Its called rugby."

Sakura pulled out her phone and started a search. "Oooh, rugby girls."

Temari laughed and moved to help some new arrivals at the other end of the bar.

Ino nudged her with an elbow jokingly, "Um, Sakura. Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

Sakura glared at her friend. "Oh shut up, women are beautiful. So are men." She looked back down at her phone. "Especially ones that play sports."

Ino scoffed at her friend, slapping at the phone. "Put that thing away before Hinata sees you being shallow!"

"I'm not shallow! I'm human." She waggled a finger in front of the blonde's face. "We're genetically programmed to be attracted to things like that."

Ino shrugged, feeling suddenly irritated once again. "Maybe thats why I'm out a roommate."

"Oh!" Sakura's face fell, "Ino don't say that! That pig bastard lost the best thing he'd ever had when he cheated on you. Don't you dare blame his idiocy and obvious mental issues on yourself. Cheating is one hundred percent _their _fault. Okay? And besides, you and Tenten have a pretty similar shape, she's just taller."

Taken aback by the vehement response, Ino was struck silent.

"Um...I'm sorry," she said after a while. "I guess I'm just still a little grumpy." She shyly scratched the back of her neck.

Sakura accepted the apology and sipped her drink as an almost awkward quiet fell between them, broken only when Sakura was surprised when a strong yet feminine arm fell around her shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady, you come here often?"


	2. Part 2

All of the crazy things that happen in social situations are definitely not okay, continued. GoodMorningFlower rules.

Animehead has this group, called 'Fanfiction, they do what I make them do.' So..you have been warned.

* * *

Sakura smiled up at Tenten, rising to hug her.

Behind her Hinata waved at the two women. "Its good to see you."

Ino greeted her two friends by presenting them each with a wineglass. Hinata looked surprised, but accepted the drink. "Ino! I didn't know it was that kind of night."

She shrugged, but linked arms with Hinata. "You heard what happened. I need my girls!"

Hinata nodded solemnly, but Tenten shoved her playfully. "Look at you, all ready for the dating game again!"

"I am _not," _she snorted, defiant.

Tenten just waggled her eyebrows, "Who're you all dressed up for then, huh?"

Ino tossed her hair dramatically, "I just wanna give you guys something good to look at."

Together hey joked and caught up through two or three glasses of wine, till a buzzed Tenten's attention was caught by a man with crimson hair fidgeting with the long forgotten Karaoke station in the back.

She nudged Hinata slyly, "Hey Hina, it's your favorite!"

Hinata hummed with pleasure and clapped her hands together happily as the slender man tapped the microphone with a finger.

"I love Karaoke!"

Looking over at the small stage, Temari grinned and began removing her small black apron. "Thats my brother, Gaara. Kankuro, our other brother will be out in a minute to set up the Karaoke. So that, my friends," Temari set her washcloth on the bar, "means you'll be in the care of my good friend Sai. He'll be over if you need anything." Temari gave them one last wink and made to leave before Ino stopped her.

"Wait a sec!"

She turned quickly. "Yeah?"

Ino put an arm around Hinata, "My friend here loves Karaoke; do you guys do a sign up sheet?"

Temari nodded, smirking. "Yep, we do up to 30 people a night."

"Here," Ino grabbed a napkin and fished a pen out of her purse, writing down her name and the names of her three friends before handing it to the other blonde. "Would you mind surprising us with our sign up order? Where ever you want us, write a name down and we'll come fill the song."

Temari took the napkin from Ino, tucking it into her pocket. "I'd be happy to help you ladies." After a quick thank you from the group, she sauntered off to join her brothers.

A brunette in a tight purple shirt stood beside Gaara, taking the microphone, "Alright people, you know the drill. Its Karaoke time, its ladies night, and its at your favorite family owned bar. Sign Up sheets are over here next to the table, and remember, we don't judge song picks here. All are welcome. EXCEPT HOTEL CALIFORNIA! Tonight we're gonna kick it off with some of the best; the Beastie Boys!" He paused with a grin as almost the entire bar 'whooped'. "Tonight I'm your Mike D."

Temari climbed up and leaned in beside her brother, "I'll be your Ad-Rock."

"And rest in peace, Gaara will be your MCA."

With the synchronized coordination that is rarely scene outside best friends and family members, the trio of siblings performed Brass Monkey, passing the mic between them. A couple groups of people crowded the dance floor while others lined up to fill in their names and song requests. Once back at the bar with Sai, the girls enjoyed the rest of the mini show.

When the song ended and the cheering subsided, Kankuro took a breath before grinning into the microphone, "Alright! Now that the family business is over it looks like our first victim tonight will be...Hinata!"

Hinata gave a squeal from the bar, rushing to Kankuro who helped her up to the mic.

"What'll it be tonight?" he asked her.

"How about...Marry You by Bruno Mars?"

Kankuro turned to the station laptop. "Sure thing."

"She picked a cute song tonight." Tenten couldn't help but smile as Hinata began to sing. "She's actually got a pretty great voice. I don't think I've heard her sing since she was living in the dorms; I kept walking in on her 'practicing'."

"I just think its funny how much she loves Karaoke; she was _so_ shy in high school," Sakura commented.

Her delicate, feminine voice trilled the song through the speakers, filling the room nicely despite being so starkly different than the usual music.

They cheered loudly for their friend as Kankuro traded spaces with her. "Looks like next up we've got...oh goddamnit Anko! For the last time you CANNOT sing that!" Kankuro threw down the sheet in his hand and began looking angrily through the crowd.

Several people throughout the bar chuckled and a woman with dark blue liberty spikes charged up to the stage, her Ginders thudding on the dance floor with her inebriated gait. She had a large, monochromatic 'Pussy Riot' patch stapled to her black denim jacket that wrinkled as she pointed a finger up at the host.

"Shut up _Kankuro_! Blue Balls is a strong, feminine song about-"

"_Blue Balls_!" Kankuro shouted. "We don't even HAVE anything by Snap-Her! Stop asking!"

The woman crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine! Gimme…"

Her voice fell too quiet for the group of friends to hear. Although apparently Temari heard.

"Crazy Bitch," she cackled.

Ino was quite startled by the outburst. "Wow, I mean, ok. Isn't that a little harsh?"

Temari's face contorted in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Um, it just seemed a little mean..to…"

Suddenly, Temari threw her head back in roaring laughter, "Oh, no! No, the _song_ Crazy Bitch! By Buck..uh, Buck Whatthefuck. She's not allowed to sing that one either." She shoved Ino's arm playfully, "You're _fuckin funny."_

Ino shook her head at Temari with a bewildered grin before turning back to watch 'Anko', as Kankuro had called her.

"Ugh! You are so NOT a progressive bar!"

Hinata and Sakura shifted in their bar stool uncomfortably, but by now most of the bar was laughing. Some patrons went as far as to heckle. As Ino looked around she saw that somehow without her noticing, the bar had become substantially packed.

Noticing her bewildered glance around the establishment, Temari filled her in. "I take it you've never been here before. You got here kinda early so you're probably surprised but we're actually a busy joint. That stage slides out and we usually have bands on the weekends. More than half of these people are regulars." She leaned in, sipping her vodka. "You're safe."

Ino smiled, and was about to thank her when Anko finally stepped onto the stage. She cleared her throat and stood with her hip cocked while an almost western tune, _very _unfitting to the lady on platform, began playing. She started tapping her foot in time to the…

"Is that a banjo?" Tenten made a face of amused disbelief.

"Yeah, it'll make sense in a minute," promised their bartender.

"_Oh, he treats me with respect he says he loves me all the time, he calls me 15 times a day he likes to make sure that I'm fine,_"

Anko sang in an unanticipated soft tone, wiggling her shoulders and crooning into the microphone.

"_He's not like all them other boys they're all so dumb and immature,_

_There's just one thing that's getting in the way. When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame, I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you, And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over._"

Tenten laughed out loud and a "Wow," came from Sakura. Hinata turned pink beside a similarly colored Ino.

"That..that's…" Sakura stumbled for words.

"Awesome!" shouted Tenten, and jumped up to dance with the group that had formed at the floor.

Sakura jumped up after Tenten with a battle cry. "Party!"

"That was," Ino coughed and took a drink of her wine. "Definitely not what I expected."

Temari just laughed, "Yeah, that's Anko for ya. Kanky and her had a thing a while back and now she has a bit of entitlement around here. Just enjoy the show."

Hinata giggled.

Kankuro finally nudged Anko off the stage, calling up Sakura.

"Hi guys!" Sakura pepped into the microphone as she adjusted the stand to her height. "Me and my friends are out tonight to celebrate my friend sitting at the bar who just_ dumped_ a serious _asshole_ and I think she could use some support! So if you want to buy her a drink or wish her well her name is Ino, but don't hang around too long cause she's not really a people person," Sakura winked at the audience, who laughed uproariously and drunkenly, before finishing, "So Ino, this one is for you!"

Ino hung her head in her hands, trying not to laugh as her best, most trusted and closest friend sang a loudly through the establishment.

"_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it__,_"

"Wow," came a voice from behind the bar.

"_Suddenly I see, This is what I wanna be,__"_

Hinata and Tenten looked to see Temari, stopped in her process of cleaning glasses.

"What?" Tenten asked, turning back to Sakura. "I mean, she's easy on the ears, but she's no Winehouse."

"_Suddenly I see, Why the hell she means so much to me__!"_

Temari laughed. "Thats not what I meant."

When Hinata looked inquisitively at her, all she said was, "She really loves her, doesn't she?"

Hinata smiled, "Yes, I think so."

The people swaying on the dance floor hooted as the song came to its end and Sakura hopped down. She ran to Ino and hugged her tightly.

"You mean the world to me!"

Ino laughed and kissed her forehead. "Shut up, Sakura. I love you."

Sakura giggled, her adrenaline rushing from public nervousness. "I know. Wine?" she asked as she took Ino's glass, drinking.

Ino smiled warmly at her best friend.

A loud burst of music brought their attention back to the stage where Temari was dancing, stomping one foot energetically.

"_I got a date with the night, putting out my finger._

_Gonna catch the kids dry, gonna walk on water!_

_Buying out the fight, we're sweating in the winter, both thighs squeeze tight," _she bent in almost a full backbend as she screeched out the lyrics. "_Choke choke choke choke choke choke choke choke choke choke_!"

"That girl is _wacky_," stated Sakura, and Tenten nodded.

"_Don't tell me to fix her, don't tell me to fiiix her,"_

"I dig it!"

Sakura leaned on her friend, "Definitely."

"Can I refill your wine, courtesy of a gentleman down the bar?"

"_Flying out my sight, droppin brides at the alter,"_

Ino looked to see a sweetly smiling Sai.

"I think I'm good," she said. Then she gestured to Temari, "How long have you worked with that crazy girl?"

His smile grew. "Quite a few months now. She gets really into it, she's a performer. Her band does a lot of Yeah Yeah Yeahs covers. They're playing here a few weeks from now if you're interested. Keep an eye out."

As Sai left, the song ended and Kankuro's voice could be heard just over the chatter and clatter of the now packed establishment. "Give a big welcome to Zabuza!"

A monster of a man climbed easily onto the tiny platform, pulling a chair up beside him. A familiar guitar line strummed through the speakers.

"_I met her in a club down in old Soho where we drank champagne and it taste just like cherry cola," _he lit a cigarette between his lips._ "C-O-L-A cola."_

A wet and dirty towel hit him in the face.

"Theres no smoking in here," projected Gaara from across the room, the crowd cheered.

"Fuck!" Zabuza shouted indignantly, and continued his song with a hurried, gravelly voice.

Suddenly Hinata started snorting with laughter. "I know this song; my dad loves it!"

"This is our song."

They turned to a pretty man with long black hair and a wan smile sitting near them at the bar.

"It is? Thats sweet." She gently reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Hinata, this is Tenten."

"Haku," He nodded with a dreamy look in his eyes, "This was the first song we ever made love to."

"Oh...really?" Hinata commented politely, struggling to keep the uncomfortable sense of foreboding out of her tone.

"We met at Masters and Slaves in California, before they went all prudish and added all those _rules_," the last word was spat with contempt, but he quickly recovered. "Anyway, that's why we came here! This states' scene is way better. The clubs really aren't afraid to push the limits."

Tenten snorted in a barely withheld snicker and Hinata's face warped from regret to horror.

With all the awkward gracelessness of a giraffe in roller skates, they turned slowly away from the misty eyed stranger to face Sakura and Ino.

"Oh my god you guys," Tenten murmured, "That's totally a BDSM group!"

"Ahh! I totally just pictured them having sex!" Hinata whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly. "Ahh! Kinky sex!"

Ino exploding into laughter, "Oh god, Hinata!"

"I know, I know! It was terrible!"

Tenten slapped the bar, "Admit it Hinata, you're ALL perv!"

"Its true! Damn my eyes, its true!" she wailed theatrically, albeit quietly, collapsing into giggles on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura for her part nudged her playfully, "Its ok Hinata, we support you and your kinks! This is evidently a great place for those." This only made Hinata giggle harder.

On the stage, Zabuza was standing, singing with vigorous enthusiasm.

"_Well girls will be boys and boys will be girls, it's a mixed up muddled shook up world except for Lola, lo-lo-lo-la._"

"As freaky as that is, I do like this song." Ino commented. "Jesus, that guy is scary looking."

"_I'd never ever kissed a woman before, but Lola smiled and took me by the hand she said dear boy I'm gonna make you a man!"_

Sakura coughed loudly, "Wow...Hinata you said your dad likes this song?"

"He _loves_ this song." Then she shuddered, "Why do people think I wanna know about their sex lives! Is it my face?"

Sakura ignored the Hyuugas lament, "No judgment, but...thats fan_tastic_."

"Right? I always thought that family was so..stiff. Except you Hina, and we mean it in the _best_ possible way," Tenten said, putting a hand on Hinata's knee. "My grandparents can be pretty stiff too, but ya love em!"

Hinata shrugged with a smile, unoffended but still concerned about the forwardness of strangers.

"You don't seem to mind Neji all that much either, Tenten." Ino waggled her eyebrows.

Tenten's' mouth opened and closed like a fish, "Ino!"

"Ha! You can't even deny it!"

"Shut up," Tenten grumbled, sulking and sipping her wine. She pulled out her phone and busied herself in answering texts.

"Ino! Get on up here!" Kankuro summoned from across the room. "Gaara, you're on deck!"

"I guess you're off the hook for now," she teased Tenten as she got off her stool.

Kankuro held a hand out to help her up, and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. He chuckled at her startled expression, "That's from Temari, it sound like you could use it."

Embarrassed, Ino tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Um, thanks."

He patted her back, "Have fun!"

She grinned nervously as she waited for the words to appear on the small screen before her. She'd picked the best 'screw you' song she could think of on the spot, but now that she was relaxing into the evening she wasn't sure she had the right energy to make it fun. Her eyes flickered over the crowd and fell upon Sakura, who was taking a sip of her wine and laughing prettily at something Hinata said. When the music started, she turned to the stage and locked her emerald gaze onto Ino. Her stomach twisted with nervousness under the unwavering stare.

_"It's funny how I find myself...In love with you._

_If I could buy my reasoning, I'd pay to lose, One half won't do._

_I've asked myself, How much do you, uh commit yourself_?"

She closed her eyes and shook out her hair playfully, singing.

_"Ooh its my life! Don't you forget_!"


	3. Part 3

Tenten smiled down at her phone before sliding it into her back pocket. "Looks like Hinata and I are heading out to meet up with the guys at that sketchy all night diner next to campus, you two wanna come?"

Ino scratched the back of her neck and looked down. Her heart sank at the thought of losing such good company, but she was pretty wiped out, feeling considerably sober. "You know I actually think I'm gonna head back to my place."

Beside her, Sakura yawned. "Man, me too. I came straight over from the hospital tonight."

Shyly she cast a glance over to Sakura. "Would you wanna come back with me?"

Her green eyes grew bright, "I guess I could come over for at least a while." She linked arms with her friend, and rested her head on Inos' shoulder. "I've missed going out like this with you."

"Yeesh, get a room!" Tenten shouted at them with a wink.

Laughing, Ino nuzzled her nose into Sakura's hair. "Sakura you're my best friend. I loooooove yooou."

Tenten pretended to gag but Hinata reached out and took Ino's hand. "I think its sweet." She gave it a squeeze. "Really."

Feeling safe and silly with her friends, Ino kissed the Hinata's knuckles. "Thanks Hina, I'm glad someone can appreciate special bonds."

"You guys can't get all gay without me, I'm getting jealous over here." Tenten pulled them into a tight hug as they each said their goodbyes.

As they dropped off their payment and tip, Temari handed Ino a note. "Thanks girls, you made my night. Come back anytime." She grinned ear to ear.

Thinking its was a receipt, Ino pocketed the words, '_You make me laugh. Lets hang out.' _without hesitation.

Tenten and Hinata watched as Ino and Sakura left arm in arm. Tenten nudged her friend, "Tell me Hina, do you think those two are gay for each other?"

Hinata blushed and stammered. "Why do you a-always ask such inappropriate things!"

But Tenten only folded her arms across her blouse and raised one immaculately plucked eyebrow. "Hinata."

She hung her head in defeat. "Y-yes. They're in g-gay love."

At that, Tenten burst into a fit of loud laughter. "Because I love hearing you say things like Gay Love. Come on."

* * *

"Please tell me you still have that mix tape in here, " Sakura said as she climbed into Ino's black 2008 Honda Civic, digging around the center console.

Ino slapped her hands away, "Calm down, its still in the player. Put your seatbelt on."

Sakura made a mocking face at Ino and then laughed as she buckled herself in. She hummed as the music started and relaxed into her seat, taking in the lights of the great city as they rushed past her. The rain hadn't let up much, but it didn't stop clusters of people from huddling together under small canopies to share cigarettes. "I love this band. You know, I only listen to them when I'm around you."

"Really? Whys that?" Ino asked, not taking her eyes from the road.

Sakura shrugged, even though she knew Ino wasn't watching. "I don't have any of their stuff."

"I'll send you this CD, I know how much you love it. In fact, this song kinda reminds me of you." Ino added almost timidly as she turned up the volume.

Sakura smiled, "I love it when that happens! Why does it remind you of me?"

Ino hit the back button on the player, "Listen to the opening part. I know its a remake, but I really like it."

"_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,_

_I know I can count on you._

_Sometimes I feel like saying 'Lord I just don't care'_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through."_

Ino tried to concentrate on driving, but she was anxious to see how her friend would respond. As the song continued, Sakura began to laugh.

Ino looked at her, concerned. "I mean, I know its a love song and all but I didn't think it would be that weird."

"Ino!" She laughed, "You know this song is about God, right?

Ino furrowed her brow. "No way. Really?"

"Yes! God! You really can't tell the difference between love songs and religious songs, can you?"

Ino made a noise of indignation. "I have plenty of other talents!"

That only made Sakura guffaw. "Like having zero gaydar and a general slowness in uncomfortable social situations? Oh my gosh, remember when you thought that super religious Matisyahu song was just about a really awesome lady?"

Ino couldn't help but crack a smile at the last comment. "Hell yeah, who wouldn't want a woman like that?" She did her best impression of the Jewish rapper, "_You're all that I have and you're all that I need, Each and every day I pray to get to know you please, I want to be close to you, yes, I'm so hungry, You're like water for my soul when it gets thirsty, Without you there's no me, you're the air that I breathe_...I totally don't know the rest."

Sakura choked on air she was so hysterical with laughter, fatigue long behind her. "I completely forgot about your freestyling skills."

"Technically I think its only imitation skills; I can't actually make up the words on my own but boy, can I sing some Beastie Boys." She winked at Sakura.

"Oh man, I remember! Gosh, what's wrong with our taste in music? I still have mix a tape from when we were kids that has Abba _and_ Brody Dalle on it."

Ino cringed, "How did we ever think that was a good idea?"

"It was the 90s. Lost of other kids were making equally terrible musical choices."

"Sometimes I _still _feel like I'm making terrible musical choices."

Sakura chuckled, "At least you can take comfort with this CD. Florence and the Machine is good music."

Ino nodded emphatically as she pulled over. "This is as close as I'll be able to get tonight."

"Can we bring the CD with us?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked, "I don't think I have a player in my apartment. But don't worry, I have all their stuff on my computer."

Together they ran up the street through the rain, holding jackets above their heads while Ino unlocked the gate to the complex. Giggling like giddy children, they made their way inside where Ino grabbed some beer from the fridge and switched on the tv. They watched a Louis CK special on Comedy Central, enjoying the hour and a half presentation. They laughed and ran commentary until it ended, leaving an Amy Schumer short to follow the commercial.

"You should sleep over," Ino said as she finished her beer. "Just like when we were kids. Your place is too far away, and its raining."

Sakura smiled. It drew her cheeks up into soft, sweet hills. "Are you sure I wouldn't be putting you out? I dont want to make a fuss."

Ino tentatively reached out and glided her fingertips over her friends hand. "I kinda want you to stay." She gave it a small squeeze. "Its been pretty lonely in here since I kicked him out. Which isn't to say that I miss him, but...truthfully?" She looked away from her friend and down into her cup. "For all the time we spent together, I don't really feel like I've lost much. Like there was no real companionship." Then she gazed at Sakura once again and chuckled softly, "Its funny, one night with you makes me feel more whole than a _week_ with him. You're so special to me, Sakura."

"Ino," Sakuras voice was gentle and genuine. "You're my favorite person. Come here," and she drew her Ino into a hug.

She held tightly onto her pink-haired companion and the blush of warmth that spread through her body had little to do with alcohol. Many times she embraced her ex on the couch they had shared, but his body was so much thicker than the only she currently held. His shoulders had been more broad, sitting on top of his barrel chest. His skin was rough with coarse hair and weather damage, and he was so rarely clean shaven she had unconsciously formed the habit of tilting her hair away from him in hugs. Sakura smelled like shampoo, with silky skin and a frame she could actually fit her arms around. It was comforting being able to hold someone flush against her, especially Sakura.

Sakura kissed her on the cheek and slouched back onto the couch. Ino sank down beside her, their foreheads almost touching. They sat like that, listening as the songs played sweet and low.

With a sip of her beer, Ino stood. "What was the band that Sai guy was telling us about? Was it the Yeah Yeah Yeahs?"

Sakura twirled her hair, "I think that was the name. I liked that song Temari did."

Ino nodded. "Me too. I'm gonna add them to the playlist." She knelt at the computer and added Maps to play next.

She sat back down next to her companion as the guitar strummed.

"Let me know if you don't like it, I'll skip it."

Sakura nodded lazily against the couch, head sliding closer to Ino.

" _Pack up_

_I'm straight_

_Enough_

_Oh say say say_

_Oh say say say_"

Something melancholy about the music pushed Ino closer to Sakura.

"_Wait_

_They don't love you like I love you_

_Wait_

_They don't love you like I love you_

_Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait! _

_They don't love you like I love you..."_

Inos heart ached. She reached over and laced her fingers with Sakuras', who looked up at Ino.

"You know I care about you, right? More than anybody."

"Yeah." It came out soft as a whisper.

Ino licked her lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sakuras breath caught, but she nodded.

Shakily Ino started to lean down towards her, but she moved and met Inos' lips with hers.

Heat burned through Ino's cheeks and chest at the feeling.

'_I love you.' _Supplied a very quiet section of Ino's mind as she pressed her lips to Sakura's again and again, cupping Sakura's cheek. Her hand fit so well, fingertips brushing Sakura's ear.

'_Of course I love her, she's my best friend.' _

They parted, returning to their slouching position, as if nothing uncommon had taken place. Inos' heart pounded, unwilling to pick a side as it walked the line between best friends and lovers.

Together they sat in the once again aimable silence, Ino could feel Sakura's breath as it ghosted lightly over her shoulder.

'_She's just my friend. Going farther would be stupid, I could never risk my best friend.' _

"Wanna go to bed?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

She stood. Hand still in hers, she lead Ino to the bedroom where the older woman pulled nightclothes from a drawer.

She handed a night shirt and a pair of gray shorts to Sakura. "I've got a spare toothbrush in the bathroom somewhere, unless to want to wait till the morning. "

Sakura shrugged off her clothes. "I'm pretty tired."

Ino redressed herself for sleep and pulled back the sheet, sliding into the bed. She snuggled down and shuddered with a chill. "Damn its cold."

"Come 'ere then!"

Ino's heart skipped at Sakura's offer, something it never used to do, but she scooted over to her anyway. Ignoring her racing pulse, she found her friends outstretched arms in the darkness and easily fit to her body, tangling their legs.

She felt her face redden when their chests pressed together, and Sakura stroked Ino's hair, pulling her closer.

"Ino?"

Looking up into the face of her friend, Sakura laid a hand on one of Inos hot cheeks.

'_This is OK. Friends do this. Just friends.'_ Ino reassured herself as Sakura inched closer and closer till their lips hovered sensually close.

Tentatively Ino moved her hand to rest on Sakura's hip, sliding it up to her waist and back. Her nightshirt rustled up and Sakura's skin was silky and warm and inviting. Ino never wanted to stop.

"Mm, don't stop."

Ino swallowed, moving her hand from stroking Sakura's side, sliding it farther up her back, leaning her body even closer to trace Sakura's spine and massage gentle circles into the strong muscles. Sakura hummed in appreciation.

Encouraged, Ino withdrew her hand from the cotton t-shirt and ran her fingers back and forth across Sakura's collarbone, enjoying the feel and closeness.

Softly she wrapped her hand around the back of Sakura's neck, slowly leaning down and placing a kiss on her throat.

Sakura pulled out of Inos' grip to tilt up her chin and kiss her passionately. Ino softly groaned into the kiss, the heat almost becoming too much for her.

Somewhere in a deep and quiet part, kisses crumbled a wall of resolve. It had held itself strong for years, but a crack had formed from her latest breakup. Wave after wave of liquor and beer and wine had worn away its structural soundness so that when Sakura kissed her, it could hold strong no more. Out came years of pent up 'more than friends' feelings. Out came confused dreams, strange hopes and a bond stronger than she had ever hoped. Here in this bed, Ino let go.

She held her body tight against Sakura as they writhed together. Hungrily they kissed, pawing and squeezing and scratching at each others bodies with lust.

Sakura rolled on top of Ino for dominance, rising up and grinding her hips down sensually, desire making her confident.

"Ino, I want you so bad," she moaned as she tossed her hair back, unaware of how beautiful she looked in the dim lighting of lamppost outside the window.

As she hurriedly helped Sakura out of her shirt, the other girl lifted her arms and Ino noticed how her small breasts were almost completely disguised as pectorals till she lowered her arms again. They filled out once more, the small perfect nipples highlighting her beautiful breasts. Inos' breasts were more full in Sakura's hands, though not by much. She'd seen her naked before, even compared chests in high school but tonight, all she wanted was to feel them against hers.

Quickly she pressed herself to Sakura again, kissing her roughly. Sakura grinned into the kiss and yanked up Ino's shirt so she could touch the tender area. Her smile grew wider when Ino gasped as Sakura held her breast, running a thumb across the pert nipple.

"God you are so beautiful," Ino whispered, rolling with Sakura until the she was on bottom once more.

She lowered her head to Sakura's breasts, teasing out moans and gasps and words of encouragement.

Slowly she slid down towards Sakura's hips, kissing and stroking in all the places men had missed on her body before. She fulfilled her own desires onto Sakuras' soft body, every kiss and lick and nip that Ino craved was bestowed onto the beautiful woman that lay before her. Sakura matched Inos' nervousness, her gasping and croaking moans at every stimulation. Ino took her time savoring every inch of flesh, her heart beating erratically with powerful emotion. She sweetly nuzzled her face into Sakuras' soft stomach and her chest burned at the tender intimacy.

'_I love you_' she thought. Driven downward by the passion and intense urge to see how deep Sakura's trust in her went, she let her chin be tickled by soft curls. Sakura gasped as Ino adjusted into a position of exposure to herself. Inos' breath hitched as she lifted one of Sakuras knees, resting it on her shoulder and placing gentle kisses on the tender skin. The kisses trailed down to rest Inos' face between Sakuras' thighs.

Ass in the air, weight resting on one arm, Ino faced the most intimate part of her best friend. She leaned in, her uneven breath caressing the hot skin. Tentatively she placed a slow kiss to Sakuras' lips, and the other girl groaned and a hand flung to tightly tangle itself with Inos'. Ino squeezed back and traded a kiss for a lengthy lick of Sakuras' vagina.

"Ino, yes!" Sakura whispered through the darkness.

Encouraged and aroused, Ino licked again. It tasted sweet and tangy, sticky but not thick like semen. She strained to remember the best oral sex she'd received and what she liked the most. Ino flattened her tongue and slowly danced it around Sakuras clitoris in soft circles.

Sakura moaned loudly with pleasure, "Ino!"

Ino hummed in pleasure against Sakura, who suddenly pulled Ino's face up by the cheeks to face hers.

Surprised, Ino searched Sakuras' face for any discomfort. "Sakura? Do you need me to stop?"

"No, I just," she bit her lip and looked away, "Is it okay?"

Confused, Ino tilted her head to the side. This was such a different side of the confident woman who had been riding Ino moments ago. "Is what okay?"

"Um," Sakura's face was flushed pink with arousal, and grew darker. "Me. Do I...taste okay? You can stop if I don't..."

Touched by the insecurity of her friend, an urge gripped Ino. She didn't answer, but lowered her head again. Keeping her blue eyes locked with Sakuras', she darted her tongue out across Sakuras' sex. Sakura's eyes widened but her breath hitched and she tossed her head backwards onto the pillows in ecstasy. Enjoying the reaction, Ino continued.

"You know, I'm usually a very selfish lover," Ino whispered between licks. "But right now, I just want to make you feel good."

"You make me feel so good," was Sakuras' immediate and rushed response and she once again tangled her fingers with Inos'. Ino buried her face in Sakura, licking and moaning and gently sucking, fulfilling new fantasies.

"_I love you."_

After hearing Sakuras breathing become more and more ragged, she gave one final lick and pulled her lips away. Sakura moaned at the loss of such intense heat as Ino disentangled their hands to slide it across Sakuras' hips and down to her entrance. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows to watch what Ino was doing.

Lazily, Ino rubbed fingers gently against Sakuras' wetness. Sakura fisted the sheets, face burning with pleasure. Ino kissed a thigh as she gently pushed a dainty and curious finger into Sakura, who was watching Ino stare at her. They held each others gaze as Inos' finger slid in and out of Sakuras tight, wet heat, fucking her. Sakuras' heart beat so hard it was almost painful as this most erotic moment of her life gripped her. She watched Inos' hungry eyes for as long as she could until she buckled and fell once again onto the sheets.

Finding the natural rhythm and angle that drove Sakura crazy, she lowered her gaze from the heaving chest and once again began to lick at Sakuras' clit. When she did so, Sakuras' legs began to shake and she cried out in pleasure.

"Ino! Yes!"

It was the best thing she had felt in her entire life. When she came it was so hard her vision went white and her toes curled to the point of pain. Ino slowed to a stop as she read the reactions of her lover, the grip on her fingers spasming release.

Ino kept her two fingers inside Sakura, resting her head on her thigh, still laying between her legs. She gently placed kisses along Sakuras' soft skin.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Sakuras breathing was still ragged, "I-I-yes," was all she could say, before a feeling of a lacking body crept over her and she needed contact again. She opened her arms wide, "Come 'ere."

Instantly Ino crawled on top of her, hugging tight. Their chests pressed together and their breathing slowed to match.

Sakura, laying underneath, soon felt how aroused her partner was. It blossomed sweetly in her chest, restoring her courage. Sakura slid a hand between Inos' legs, feeling just how excited she was and whispered into her friends ear, "What would you like?"

Inos breath caught in unexpected pleasure at the contact. She kissed Sakura deeply, "There is something..."

"What is it?" she breathed, excited sexually by her friends trepidation.

"I'm embarrassed," she breathed in a husky voice.

"You can trust me," petting soft blonde hair and rubbing soft circles with her palm.

"There's a spot sometimes, where, I feel like, if it's hit just right for long enough, I think I'll cum."

"You mean, like your g-spot?"

Ino nodded against Sakuras neck. "I just want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me till I cum."

Sakura felt a blush spread across her chest and cheeks in unabashed excitement from the dirty talk. She kissed Ino, sliding a hand down to her bosom. She cupped and kissed her way down to her to nipples. She gently teased it while she started rubbing between Inos' legs. To the moans and whispered pleasures of Ino, she slid herself into the blonde.

"Oh! More!" Ino moaned as Sakura's finger moved inside her. She added another finger and found the spot that had Ino gasping for air.

_"I love you."_

Sakura licked her areola, teasing, before finally placing a hard suck. She ran her tongue back and forth across the bud while she went deeper inside her partner. She balanced on one elbow while she teased the other breast with her free hand, stimulating Ino with all that she had.

Breath ragged, hips bucking involuntarily onto the fingers, she felt herself drawing close.

"Don't stop, I'm- Ah!" Ino cried as the euphoria of climax gripped her. She grabbed Sakura's arm to stop her motions as she rode out her orgasm. Her thighs convulsed as her body peaked with pleasure and left her feeling high and tingly.

"I love you," she whispered as a tear from the exertion and emotional rush escaped her glassy eyes and trickled down her cheek. Sakura covered Ino with her body, holding the other woman securely and placing gentle kisses to her mouth and cheeks and shoulders. Together they lay in the afterglow as their bodies began returning to homeostasis after being flushed with sexual energy.

Sakura retrieved her shirt and lay with her back to Ino, pulling Ino by the hand to fit against her back. The blonde tugged her hand away to slide up her shirt and rest comfortingly on Sakura's bare breast.

Sakura sighed at the contact.

"Do you know what this means?"

Ino shook her head against Sakura's neck, nuzzling into her hair. After tonight, she didn't care what it meant. She was too drunk off affection to worry herself.

Sakura laced her fingers with Inos' atop her breast. "It means you're mine, okay? And usually I'd never say that after one night but...I think we can say this is special."

Ino smiled and hummed her consent.

Sakura gave her hand another squeeze and whispered, "I love you too, Ino. I always have."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Work sucks and this took forever to finish.**

**Hey, GoodMorningFlower is seriously amazing and this would probably have been locked away in my brain forever without them. So much love~**


End file.
